Conformist Ways
by CheesyFuckingPoofs666
Summary: Red goth is dealing with his "conformist" feelings for Curly Goth, but we are all human and experience these kind of feelings. So that's ok, right?
1. Red Goth & Curly Goth

I'm probably going to sound oh so fucking conformist, but you see that douche over there...yea Curly goth...Evan...I want him so bad. yep, as I said, very FUCKING conformist. I'm writing in my poetry book on the bed or at least trying to, while he sits over on the black leather couch with one foot on the coffee table and scribbling in his book on his lap, Henrietta and Georgie aren't here today, I'm not sure why, and they won't answer there fucking phones so.. I'm stuck with Evan. It's first time alone with him...and I try as hard as possible not to show any emotion...oh god...Soooo conformist. I can't even concentrate..I stare blankly at my book for a minute then I flip my hair.

"Whatever" I say aloud. I then take a cigarette out of my shirt pocket, light it and take a drag. He looks up at me.

"What?" Evan said I maintain a lifeless look, then I look back at him and I say something back with the monotone voice we all use.

"Just writers block," I then look down at my book and scan over it, still having the cigarette linger between my fingers. He continues to stare at me. I feel it. Then I hear footsteps heading towards me and I lift my head and look up... Hes right in front of me...Oh god. I take another drag, and blow the smoke out through my nose while staring blankly at him as he fiddles with his book.

"Here, read my book, maybe it will inspire you or some shit like that" Evan said. I take his book from him then just stare at him for a second...

"Well-?" Evan remarks, I look up at him then back down at the charcoal book, I open it up and flip through the pages. He walks towards the stereo and plays some industrial, then lights a smoke. I finally pick a page and read it.

_I take a second glance, _

_just another tortured sole,_

_and the intensity rising from the core,_

_the tension is unbearable._

_I feel the pain, i could get rid of it,_

_but if i did i wouldn't have anything left._

_I need the pain, its imbroided in my brain,_

_sensors go off showing the yearn for it, _

_allways but never getting in the way._

_Conformist ways just aren't my forte._

_Never will be._

Hes good.

"Did it help any Red?" He asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to take a break" He takes another drag. We both sit there emotionless, only seemly for me, I'm pretty sure he is.

"So wanna go to the graveyard or some shit?" He asked I flip my hair, then nod. He walks out the door and I follow. When we get there we see Henreitta sitting on a tomb.

"Hey guys" Henrietta said.

"Sup" Evan said as we approached the girl.

"Douche bag mother took my phone...fucking conformist"

"We were supposed to meet at my house" I said, then flipped my hair

"Oh shit, sorry guys, conformist bitch made me forget" I sighed.

"Whatever...don't blame you" I say . . .

"Write anything new guys?" She asks. I ponder for a second.

"Hmm, I have one you didn't read yet, If your not still pissed off" I suggested.

"I am still pissed off, but I'll read the damn thing" I hand her the book..

"Have i read it-?" Evan asks.

"Err..., I-I dont think." I said, a little shakey. Fuck its so hard to keep my cool around him...Jesus, so conformist. I flip my hair, lean against a tree, then I reach, taking a cigarette out of the carton from my left pocket and light it. For a while there was just a silence, me and Evan smoked and Henrietta kept reading.

"... Who is this about-?" She asked I coughed and got nervous..Fuck. There comes a pained look on my face...She and Evan notice it pretty quick. So evan takes the book from her and reads it. Henrietta is still staring at me, so I just look down. She is not going to give up...She never does, She will find out... Maybe I should tell her. I look up at Evan as he finishes reading.

"Hey red, your getting better." Evan says as he throws me the book, I drop my cigarette but I catch the book. I flip my hair

"Whatever." I say, not showing how great I felt that Evan had said that to me. After a few smokes my lighter stopped working.

"Damnit.." I sit there fiddling with the lighter with a smoke hanging from my mouth. Evan walks toward me then all a sudden looks straight into my eyes with a lighted cigarette hanging from his own. He grabs the back of my head and the instant he does that my eyes shoot straight up looking at him, he pulls my head towards his and presses the cigarette hanging from my mouth to his and lights it for me. Oh. My...Jesus christ.

"Th-thanks" I stutter ...I'll just blame that conformist act on the cold.

Later on at Benny's Georgie is there first...and with ike-? What the fuck. I walk in with Henreitta and Evan and I'm sure they feel the same way. But I look over at them and its like this is normal.

"Hey guys" Evan says and sits down in the booth.

"Hey, you guys know Ike." Georgie said nonchalantly.

"Sup" Ike said..then theres a silence... and finally I blurt out something.

"Am I the only one confused here" I flip my hair ...

"Didn't you know-?"Henreitta asked.

"Ike is my boyfriend" Georgie said calmy ..ok...So if a hardcore goth like Georgie can give in to emotions...

"We are still human, it's natural red." Henrietta said..

"Plus hes too smart to be a conformist" Georgie said then finally Evan said something.

"It's fine by me" I'm guessing Evan didn't really care either way...

"Same" Henrietta second'ed

"Well if you guys don't care, fine by me" I finally said..

"Thanks guys" Georgie said." A while went by after that and we had a great discussion about hate and sorrow...and hate for vamps, and eventually completely inconvienient to my preference, all that was left was me and Evan...Oh so fucking great...

"So" Evan calmy said.

"What?" . .

"Who was that poem about-?"Evan said a little urgently. is he jealous? ..wait it IS Evan, hes just wierd sooo, probably not, nevermind but then I think about the question again and it hits me in my chest big time. Then I did the most un-goth thing...blushed, showed emotion. Not going to end up well..I looked up at Evan and he was suprizingly calm. AGAIN, he is Evan, and he was goth for longer than I, he saw the blushing, he stared at me for a while...He then patted me on the head and got up...

"Your so cute." He said...Cute? Fuck you man, but of course I just blushed more beacuse I'm such a fucking little fag bucket.. At that he grabbed my arm, pulled me out of the booth and just kept walking, pulling me off, to somewhere. I didnt know where. Like I cared. Of course I would be the conformist to ask anyway, wait is this a form of kidnapping? Interesting...

"Where are we going-?" He didn't say anything just continued tugging me along, still holding onto my arm, cane in other hand. Then suddenly we walk up to his house.

"Your staying the night." He demands ...

"What-?" I ask.

"You heard me." He retorts. He lets go and opens the door, then pushes me in. We go upstairs to his room and he closes the door behind me. I've been over to his house many times, but none of us ever had sleepovers beacuse we agreed it was for conformists and was just flat out stupid. And Evan is the one who said that. Evan then sits on his bed.

"Come here." He commanded...fuck it hiding emotions is friggin hard and I allready fucking blushed in front of the guy, I'm allready considered a total douche.

"W-why?"

"Just do it Dylan" Wow, been a while sence I've been called that. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Ok whats goi-" He gently pushed our lips together, oh god. I gave in almost immedietly. Woh was that too desperate of me? Oh fuck. He pulled away, was it that bad? he then stared directly into my eyes, then diverted his gaze back to my lips and leaned forward again, going in for another kiss but more hungrily this time. I closed my eyes and held onto the bed spread. Oh my fucking god... He asked for entrance with his tounge, and I granted it by parting my lips a little, he slid his tounge in and he explored my mouth, he sucked my tounge and it felt so fucking good. .I nipped his bottom lip he put his hand up my shirt. I let out a sort of squeek and he smirked and parted. Damn sensitivity!...He then undid all of the buttons in one stroke of his thumb, like a fucking pro. Underneath is my black t-shirt. he took the button shirt off me and threw it across the room. He threw me under him on the bed still, him laying on top of me. He is so tall, with his body hovering over mine he then whispers in my ear...

"Im going to at least take you to 2nd base tonight"

My pale face lights up with color. "W-w-whatever" I say then I sit up with my head against the wall and stare into Evan's eyes. His eyeliner is done perfectly. He stares back at me. Then I pull him into a kiss. I pulled our lips together, I messed with his hair as this time he let me explore his mouth. He tasted like smoke and black coffee, and I loved it. He then places his hands on my hips. I keep exploring, taking it all in, He sucks the kiss, and then I pull back beacuse I fail completely at breathing through my nose. A trail of saliva follows.

"Evan.." I gasp.

"Dylan" He says like a smartass. He smirks. He pulls me back into the kiss..This time more passionate, more wanting. I snake my hands around his neck to deepen it and attempt at breathing through my nose, I feel his hot breath against my lips as I open them and take my time exploring and re-discovering every inch over and over, in and out of the kiss then all a sudden he grabs my erection through my pants and a raspy moan escapes from the back of my throat. I feel him smirk and he massages it and I moan in pleasure more and louder. He grinds on me and I go positilvely nuts from the friction

"Ahhh, Evan...FUCK, AhhHHHh,uhn.. ...E..-EVAN..."

"...Your showing too much emotion for a goth Dylan...do I need to...punish you" He purrs into my ear. He stops for second to tease me by putting his hand up my shirt and playing with my nipple and I can only nod as my nerves get the best of me. .

"Nah...i think i'll leave you off with a warning hence it being a first time offence.." He then gets off of me...what an asshole. SO, I pull him back down onto the bed. I lay on top of him, eyes full of lust.

"Thats all I have to do for a punishment-?" I purr he then laughs a dark laugh

"Trust me my rewards are alot better than my punishments." He states.

"I want a punishment, I want pain, as long as its from you, I want it hard, hard as it gets..." I say

"Pretty goth. .too bad that wasn't an offence, so now you can finally see what I mean by reward...its like punishment..." He licks the shell of my ear, sounds gross right? but in all reality its FREAKING awesome. He then bites.

"Ungh"

"Well like you said very hard...but very..." He then works his way down to my t-shirt and peels it off

"pleasurable." He says in a whisper. I almost squeel, really my mind is so fucking blown. He licks from my neck down to my collarbone and shivers of pure exstacy travel throughout my body. He notices and smirks.

"Looks like your up for it" He continues his travels down to my stomach to the hem of my trip pants. I whine and groan as he licks this one spot...right below my stomach.

"Your pretty sensitive aren't you-?" He asks.

"One thing." I say. I pull his jacket off of him and throw it...

"I get you." He discards his shirt.

"Better little red?"

"Not if you start calling me that." So there was Evan on top of me again, and me holding onto his forearms looking up at him, he then kisses me with a gentle smile. We hear a knock on the door, and Henrietta walks in.

"Ok, gross guys" Evan gets off of me and sits up on the bed.

"What.?" He asks angrily.

"Cover bands, all ages show, were fucking going, so get some shirts on." Henrietta said.

"A-alright" I cough and flip my hair

"What time does it start?" Evan asks

"In an hour, takes 30 minutes to drive up there, so hurry it up , I give you ten minutes to get ready, we need to stop places.. meet me at my house. " She walks out, and i walk out behind her to go to my house to get ready. Evan stops me.

"What-?" I ask nervously. He hands me my shirts.

"It's fucking freezing outside"

"Thanks" I said in monotone voice. Oh my god, First henrietta sees us mid-sex and now I almost walked outside with no shirt on...I look down...oh fuck and.. bathroom now! I come out and Evan is allready ready and was waiting for me

"I could of helped you with that Red" He kids, at least I think he was..don't think about it, so you don't blush..got to remember that. I walk out of his room and he stops me again but then Evan kisses me and it may sound oh so very conformist but my stomach got major butterflys. I nearly flew to my house and changed into a nine inch nails t-shirt, trip pants and of course my signature purple boots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later at My house, after the concert ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was sitting around my room.

"That concert was killer" Georgie said.

"Indeed" Evan said I just sit there looking at the poem I last wrote, the one I wrote before all this even happened, I stared at the page, while they talked about how the bands get better and better in concerts as it goes on, and which bands always play the same set list, but how awesome it is anyway, and shit like that. If I didn't know any better i would say my poem was wrong. Although something bad could happen, like it always does...always to me.

_Goth is still human,_

_Still able to have a reason,_

_a reason not to slit your own throat,_

_thats reasonable enough._

_Maybe just an excuse,_

_a person worthy for excuses._

_A goth in love?_

_So quire..._

_So conformist..._

_But so conformist,_

_Its non-conformist,_

_which thereby makes it right._

_Those kinds of feelings wouldn't be returned,_

_who would like me?_

_Thats right, just a reason not to kill yourself..._

_But who am i kidding, _

_feelings just turn to dissapointment,_

_no rest for the wicked and_

_no happy endings for the tortured souls._

_ever..._


	2. Sadistic beast, Lustful beast

_Everyone was sitting around my room. _

_"That concert was killer" Georgie said. _

_"Indeed" Evan said _

_"I just sit there looking at the poem I last wrote, the one I wrote before all this even happened, I stared at the page, while they talked about how the bands get better and better in concerts as it goes on, and which bands allways play the same set list, but how awesome it is anyway, and shit like that. If i didn't know any better I would say my poem was wrong. Although something bad could happen, like it always does...always to me._

Evan then gets up and sits down next to me and slides the book out of my hand. I look at him as he places it next to me and he glares at me. He then whispers something so dirty into my ear I rather not tell and I turn bright red. Even through the makeup you could see the faint blush. He just smirked at my reaction and licked my cheek and it was so frickin hot. I then whisper into his ear..

"Actually I would...But they are right here" I look over at Georgie and Henrietta who sit on the bed scribbling in their books. Henrietta looks up at me and back down at her book.

"I could get rid of them easily" He states. I just get a confused look upon my face. You know believe it or not, hes really good at reading body language and my faces and shit...it's kinda hard to keep stuff from him, but then again why the hell would I keep most things from him in the first place.

"You really want to know-?" He asks

"Nah we can just do that later" I point out.

"Fine, can we still make out-?"Evan asks. I peck him on the lips and I end up getting pressed against the wall as he does the most amazing things in my mouth, hes experimenting diffrent things like a fucking mad scientist...a good one, and of course I have to be the one gasping and groaning...as softly as I could...which was pretty much a fail...

"I wanna fuck you like an animal" Evan says (**quote from Nine Inch Nails-Closer)** I smirk.

"Do it" I blurt out. MISTAKE, he actually would...right in front of them.

"Challenge accepted" Evan said.

"Gross" Henreitta said mortifed and a little turned on, but then the door slammed ...bye henrietta!.

"...GEORGIE" Henrietta calls...

"Uhh...later guys." Georgie said and closed his book and gathered himself up and left as well, this time the door closed a little softer. All alone.

"Hey Red"

"Hm-?"

"Are you a virgin" that was a little damn sudden...but heres that question...

"...N-no" He studied my face and then sucked on my collarbone.

"Ngh" and then bit it enough to scar.

"OW!" I screamed.

"You lied."

"H-how did you" I said dumbly.

"Just don't lie to me, I'm glad you are. I don't have to be compared to anyone" He said. Even if i wasnt, he probably would be way better..I mean even him with 2nd base was amazing...I can barely imagine what more he could..wait..maybe thats becuase I'm a virgin...dammit -_-

"Can we do it now-?" I ask blunty and straight forward..He seemed impressed

"Yes" We don't bother getting onto the bed this time...just going to do it right on the floor, I kiss him and put my hand on the side of his neck, and he lays me down and gets on top of me kissing me and we pull eachothers clothing off untill we are both just in boxers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If i wouldn't tell you a simple thing he said in my ear why the fuck would I tell you about all the third base stuff...When I can skip to fourplay..actually not even, with him, its like a fuckin homerun...if that makes any sence.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah...AHhhh...rougher...h-HARder...Evan MmMn FASTER...nghhh" I put the pillow on top of my face to muffle my moans. He slaps it off and he bucks his hips hitting my prostate dead on each time while groping my erection at the same time...pleasure just swinging through my body...me moaning and screaming on top of my lungs..which just makes him go harder..win, win practically...I swear i feel like such a masochist...he just feels so fucking good, the intensity, the heat...all of it. its incredible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next time which there definitely will be...I'll tell you all of it...but sence it was my first time, lets just say I couldn't sit down for a while. I woke up with him next to me. Everything is finally going right...if only it could stay like this. . .some shit is going to go down, rather enjoy it while I can...

"Red" ...

"Hm-?"

"Our lizard is on fire."

"Is that natural"

"Not sure."

"Did you get a picture"

"Like you don't know me"

"Can i go back to sleep now?"

"No"

"Why"

"Cus your a lazy ass kid who needs to get out of my bed"

"Fuck you"

"Again-?"

"I'm going to punch you"

"As long as you get up to do it"

"Ughhhh..." I finally open my eyes and get up as he watches me walk over to the bathroom. I splash some water on my face and recollect what happened...within a day practically, I'm with the guy of my shameful conformist dreams...Woh and Georgie is with Ike, Ike is pretty cool...not sure about his brother though..but anyway Me and Evan...bet you it could break faster...

"Hey Red, what the fucking fuck are you doing in there?" Evan shouts

"N-Nothing, I'll be out in a minute..E-E-Evan!" I stutter...Oh god, what kind of response was that? Mental fucking slap! I walk out of the bathroom and see Evan stripping off his shirt. I gulp...I had sex with the guy...How can I still not keep any possible cool around him?..I just sit there blushing. He notices and smirks. I sit on his bed as he puts on his Avenged Sevenfold Shirt and throws on his trench coat.

"W-hat should we do today?" I blurt out

"Dont worry Red I have something planned, now go home and put on some easy off clothes, and its not for the reason your thinking right now, but since I got that reaction, we can do that later on, Henrietta will be there in an hour to come get you." He says...He reads me like a fucking book...kindergarden level book...a fucking kindergarden book...I just nod, with my extremely red face and walk over to my house, which is like right across the street. I can't help but to wonder what we are going to do...I hear a car honk, grab my coat and walk outside. I see Henrietta with her mom's car. She drives me over to her house which is just a block away.

"What was the point of using the car?" I ask.

"Use up the conformist bitch's gas" She turns the igntion off, and gets out of the car. I get out and close the door.

"Follow me" She says.

"Whats going on?"

"You'll see"

"Whatever" We walk into her room and she has all this makeup and hair stuff out...

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Sit down" She commands, I sit in a chair next to her dresser..

"What is this about?"

"I'm turning you into a girl for the day" She says.

"...Uhmmm" I say.

"Evan said so, I just thought it would be something to do so I accepted the challenge"

"...What...the...fuck?"

"It's your boyfriend" She teases and I instantly blush.

"Aaaw, so adorable" She mimicks.

"Now stop with the blushing and keep still" After a half an hour of plucking, wiping, brushing, and other shit she finally stops for a second...

"You finally done?" I asked boredly.

"We'll see, I'm just checking you out..." Then she starts fiddling with my hair and pulls out scissors

"No, no, no ,no, NO" I say.

"Oh come on, I'm just trimming a little bit, now suck it up. You also need some more red in your hair so just bear with me, mostly because you have too." She says...I just groan, another half hour goes by and..

"Done!" She says..

"About time" I grumble.. She gives me a mirror...WOH...do not underestimate Henrietta...I'm pretty hot...My hair is a little more swoopy, I can still do my flip thing, the red is alot brighter..It has some hair extensions in so its about shoulder length .my makeup is done so ...Pretty? ...I have just the right color lipstick, and dark makeup...darker than my usual makeup its just alot girlier...and is that blush? ...my lips taste good...watermelons? what the fuck...

"...D-dude" I say.

"Well ...don't have to work on your voice at least.." She says

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" I say putting down the mirror.

"Well you just have this allready high voice, where you just have a deep girly voice...never really noticed it before...hmph" She says.

"The fuck?" I yell.

"Wheres your little boyfriend? You look like a girl in drag right now" She asks.

"I have to dress like it too?" I ask.

"Woops" Evan walks in and I quickly hide my face behind my hands while blushing massively...the fuck is wrong with me? My face heats up as he grabs my chin lightly and pulls it up to look at me. My hands fall to my sides as he stares at me and I blush really hard...He sits there staring at me while I scowl in embarrassement as he holds my chin up with his index finger staring into my eyes, glaring. He says nothing which makes me just so much more red probably matching my hair by now. That bastard...just loves, fucking with me.

"Whats in the bag?" Henrietta says and snatches a bag out of Evan's hand. Evan removes the finger and my head falls down a bit.

"Red's dress and other shit I picked up" Evan said ...dress wtf?

"What?" I ask worried.

"Hush hush" Henrietta replies as she opens the bag up and pulls out a bunch of accesories and stuff...

"Lets see, fishnets, mini skirt, bustier, proffesionally ripped shirt, cross necklace, skull choker, and lots of wrist bands with kick ass band names on it and...awwww! cuteee...I want for myself!" Henrietta said oh, thats not a dress =.=" dumb ass...Oh well, guess thats a good thing. I still have to wear a freaking skirt though..

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just a black lace bra and panties..." Evan states.

"Ok, I was good with all this up to that...what the fuck is this all for?" I say.

"Hopeless Goth meeting, it's for goths who found a special someone who make every day less painful, we would of gone before, but groups dont count...really its just a couples thing...they just dont like to admit it.." Henrietta said.

"And what does that have to do with me crossdressing?" I ask.

"It's a initiation thing...it kinda depends, but you got picked for crossdressing" Evan says.

"Why me?" I ask

"...Just put this stuff on" Evan demands. I just stare at him impatiently. . . . .

"What?" Evan asks.

"Wait outside!" I yell.

"Whatever.." Evan says then closes the door behind him

"I'm not leaving, you will need me to help you." Henrietta states.

"Ok" I accept. She helps me put the bra and panties on, she then stuffs the bra with tissue paper...but it looks pretty realistic...I wonder . ...Then after she helps me get all that on..

"I know how to put on shoes Henrietta" I say

"Fine, fine." Evan walks in and looks a little wierd..not really sure how to explain it.

"Anything wrong Evan?" I ask cutely ...my as well have fun right? :DD

"N-no..." He quickly changes back to his not caring face..

"Im fine how about you Red?" He walks over to me and puts his hands on my hips...I look into his eyes and they are full of lust...this is going to be soooo much fun...I blush a little and snake my arms around his neck and press my forehead against his and lean into him and say something.

"Just fine" He nearly jumps me right there but Henrietta pull us apart...

"Really guys?" We kinda just look down ashamed .

"..Ugh come on...Just get in the car"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the car~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sits next to me in the car so I sneak my hand onto his thigh but he eventually notices and right when he does I start to rub it and he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. We stare at eachother and I decide to have a little fun, I tug on his coat and just do other cute things to get his attention...He just sits there attempting at keeping his cool guy face. I remove my hand from his thigh to play with his hair and a look of relief comes to his face.

"Fuck" He mumbles but I giggle...I think he knows that I know I am so going to put my hand back. I put my hand back but rub harder this time, and I go up and up and his face gets more and more pained untill..

"We're here!" Henrietta shouts. Evan runs into the building knowing exaclty where hes going...

"...Allready?" Henrietta questions me..I shrug, grin innocently then get out of the car. I close the door behind me and she drives away and I walk into the building seeing a few goth couples here and there, they stare at me confused. Evan comes out of the men's room and spots me. He walks up to me and grabs my arm pulling me into the back of the building. After reaching a desserted spot he lets go of me and says something.

"Quit it red..." He said frustrated.

"Quit what?" I say innocently as I brush some hair from his face cutely. .He growls at me...I can't help but giggle . .He hungrily kisses me and I kiss back, I still fail at breathing through my nose, so I pull back from the kiss and he opens his eyes and stares at me. .

"Whatever Red, do what you want, I dont care." He says. I grab his hand triumphantly and walk him back inside. He sits down on this couch in the way back, and I stand there for a second...hmmmm...I then wink at him and he looks away so I sit on his lap and that grabs his attention..I don't know...my goal is to pretty much annoy him as much as possible.

"R-red..." He holds my sides as I manouver around on his lap. ..he irrationally pulls out his phone, pounding his fingers against the keyboard. Everyone has pretty much left by now cus we were late to this thing in the first place...I sat there teasing him, and as the last person leaves he gets on top of me and sucks on my neck and bites it. . .wait did that bite just feel good? maybe I am a masochist...If soooo...

"Bite me again...torture me Evan..." I moan in a very cute, pouty voice. He grows with lust as he obeys and sucks and bites diffrent places... and I moan and groan from pleasure and such...his phone goes off and he gets off of me and flips it open, I slip the phone out of his hand and put it in my shirt...he smirks.

"Would you like to be punished Red?" I smile the cutest smile and take the phone out, and break it in half...he gets this sadistic smile and tears off the bustier and pulls my shirt up and puts his teeth on my chest and bites down and slides his teeth against me all the way down to my lower stomach...I moan from pain, and as tears stream down my face as I realize...I am NOT a machomist, so I quickly think about what I could do to be _rewarded_ as he puts it, so I cleverly say something.

"Take me dear demon, rip my insides, feed off my shudders of pain, for my body is yours. i am mearily your vessel" I manage to blurt out, his sadistic smile soon turned into a mere smirk. His famous I'm Evan and I do all these mean/amazing things to Dylan smirk and gets away with it.

"You think that alone will get you off the hook?" Evan says

"Worth a shot" I say

"How about a deal, I give you your _pleasure _if you go take off all that girl shit...I want my boyfriend" After hearing those words I squeel a little and blush really hard...but I nod and obey ...I go to the bathroom and wash the makeup off and take out the hair extensions...now I just look like myself...but in a skirt, and girl underwear...good enough...I come back out and he smirks as he takes me to an abandoned room upstairs with an old creaky bed...I get in the bed and lay on it uncaringly. He gets on top of me and pushes me down.

"What would you like Red?"

"Whats on the menu?"

"Tall goth "

"Fine...I'll just have that then" I say jokingly.

,


	3. Oh My Cthulhu

I open my eyes and stare up at the borded cieling. We spent the night at that building. What the fuck, it smells like friggin old people here. I sit up and groan. I look at Evan sleeping. I watch his chest rise and fall. I need a cigaratte. I reach over Evan to grab his coat to swipe a fag or two when he grabs me.

"Come on butthurt, I just want a fag." I said determined. Evan just stares at me half lidded, not releasing his grip. God, it's hot when he does that. I get on top of him and his gaze follows. He clings to my hips pushing me down. Oh my cthulhu, this douche wagon is driving me nuts right now. Not just cus' it's fuckin' sexy when he does these things but, I reallly need that fag. And this fag bag won't let me grab one. Maybe if I, play along? I grind my hips against his slightly and smirk. I can see lust glazing over in Evan's eyes. Evan rolls over and puts an arm around me. I can't move and it sucks, yet oddly it's turning me on. Evan smirks deviously at me. He then grabs a cig out of his coat along with his lighter.

"Stay" Evan said slowly. Like I'm a fucking dog?!

"Fuck you, I'm not a friggin conformist pig you can order around, dickwad." I said empowered. Evan let me go and lit his cigaratte. I went for the cigaratte and Evan dropped the lighter grabbing me again. Evan glared at me and held his face closer to mine.

"Just go with it Dylan" Evan said smoothly. Evan took a drag from the cigaratte and I opened my mouth staring straight into his eyes as he came closer blowing the smoke into my mouth as I sucked it in needily. I exhaled through my nose. I bit my lip. Holy fucking shit fuck, that was awesome. -ahem- God I'm such a douche bag, it overflows sometimes.

"Did you like that?" Evan asked in a low tone. I blushed in embarrasment.

"Fuck you" I said gritting my teeth. God my cheeks. I nuzzle into Evan's shoulder to hide my face. Evan lets out a light chuckle and I growl. I feel the need to curse, alot. So fuck it.

"Shitty mc piss pants, bumble fucking thunder cunt, cock queen sucking, shit eating, motherfucking twat eater of a bitch machine." I let out with few pauses, Evan smirked and brushed my fringe out of my face.

"Sweet." Evan nodded smirking. That's my little revised version of blink182's family reunion. I'm sorta glad he liked it. It's cool he puts up with my swearing, it's not that the others don't, it just sucks when you are out in public mess of society, when people actually have a butthurt problem with swearing and you get nagged at for it. It makes you kinda appreciate people who find it cool. Well not cool but acceptable, because cool is too conformist. But yeah, Evan is awesome for that.

"Hey, can we get the fuck out of here now?" I said in my usual tone. Evan nodded and let me go as he put on his jacket. We got all our clothes on and I smirked. All I had with me to wear is that girl bullshit. I put it on and walk downstairs with Evan. We get down there and they're a bunch of old people playing bingo.

"B four, I repeat B four." An middle aged woman said through a microphone.

"Always check for clamidia, before, I repeat before." I joked. Evan chuckled and I smirked. We walked towards the exit when one old woman taps Evan on the shoulder. He looks over.

"Now you treat that young lady nice, boy. Take her out everyonce in a while, compliment her. Make her feel special, now remember that." The woman said kindly. I blushed slightly. I really do look like a girl. Evan smirked.

"Yes ma'm" Evan said playing along and saluting her. I groaned and pulled Evan away and out through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Henrietta's after changing out of that girly shit~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm wearing a nine inch nails shirt and some black skinny jeans, along with my purple boots. Evan and I walk casually through the bedroom door and sit against the wall. Henrietta looks up at us.

"Hey guys, you didn't wipe your feet when you walked up the stairs right?" Henrietta asked.

"Nope." We said in unision and looked at eachother with frowns. Unision is fuckin queer.

"Good, conformist bitch will have to clean it up, or at least that little twerp. Fuckin Bradley-" Henrietta mumbled off, flipping a page in her book as she layed on her bed. A few minutes went by of just sitting there and dozing off when Georgie walked through the door alone looking very gloomy, which isn't off for us, but lately, too much is bad.

"Ike and I broke up." We all looked at Georgie, who seemed on the verge of tears. We have NEVER seen Georgie cry. Like holy shit. Don't want to, it's fucking insane.

"What happened?" I said in an almost concerned tone.

"He broke up with you?" Henrietta asked. Georgie sat on the bed next to Henrietta. Henrietta sat up and stared at Georgie.

"Well, we were out at fuckin' conformist bowling alley with his brother. And I sat there bored not even wanting to be in the fucking place when Kyle nagged to Ike how he shouldn't of brought me along if I wasn't going to do anything. Ike being the slight conformist he is, looks up to his older brother and agreed. We ended up getting into an argument that ended with 'Fine, if you really want to be that way, maybe we should break up' and so I said, if that's what he wanted and he stormed off.

"When did this happen?" Evan asked.

"Just now." Georgie said.

"Fucking Broflovskis..." I trailed off feeling fuckin horrible for Georgie. It's not normal seeing him like this.

"Well I think Ike will think about it and take you back. His brother pretty much made him do it right?" Evan asked.

"I-I guess." Georgie said looking down and biting at his nails. Chipping the black nail polish.

"Should I call him?" Georgie asked.

"Nah, you should go over there and work this out." Henrietta said.

"Yea, that's probably the best." I agreed. Georgie got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks guys." Georgie said before walking out.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Henrietta asked.

"Checking for clamidia before, I repeat, before." Evan joked smirking at me. I smirked back.

"Some insider between you two? That's cute." Henrietta said, knowing it would piss me off.

"Fuck you" I squeeked. Fuck I'm such a butt nugget. Henrietta smirked at me and I flipped her off.

"So how was the goth meet up thing?" Henrietta asked.

"Well we actually missed it." Evan said.

"Yeah? Then what did you do?" Henrietta asked while flipping another page in her book. That bitch knows damn well shes not reading anything in there.

"Made out, went upstairs, had sex. Got up, smoked, and walked downstairs and the place was crawling with old people." Evan said callously. How does he say all that like it's a normal friggin' routine?

"Sunday bingo probably." Henrietta said.

"Yeah, then Dylan whined about the girly shit so we stopped by his place, he changed and we came here."

"I didn't whine about it fuck ass." I retorted. Evan put his hand on my right shoulder his arm across my back and he whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, you did." Evan said slowly. I frowned. Evan is so fucking sexy. Drives me nuts with every fucking little thing he does. I bite my lip and stare at his lips. I honestly just want him to ravish me most of the time. But, I'm a fucking pussy ass bitch. So, guess not.

"At least you guys seem fine." Henrietta said relieved.

"Well we're not conformists." Evan said plainly.

"Yeah, it's gotta be hard to fall for a conformist. I guess if any one of us was to do it. Gotta be Georgie." Henrietta said.

"Poor tortured soul, that's got to suck ass." I admitted.

"Hey did you guys know marriage is penalty for shoplifting in some countries?" Henrietta said.

"Sounds legitimate." Evan said.

"So, benny's?" I offered.

"Sure, I'm just gonna go take some of the conformist bitches cash and we'll go, be right back." Henrietta said while walking out of the room. Evan pushed his lips against mine. Finally, geesh. I kiss back and run my hand through his hair. I pull back then move back in to nip at his bottom lip. He likes when I do that.

"Ahem" interupted loudly and we pulled apart.

"You ready?" She asked. We nod and get up.


End file.
